Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Remus se encuentra con un viejo amor, pero no todo será fácil para ellos, amor prohibido, vean porque. Mejor que lo que suena, no sé hacer summarys. Continuación de ¿Quién sabe? Nuevo capítulo!
1. Primera Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no e leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola a todos los que leyeron el fic quien sabe, los que dejaron reviews y los que no (miren si serán flojos ustedes los del segundo grupo), también a los que no han leído "¿Quién sabe?" Y están leyendo este fic. Aunque para ustedes últimos, les recomiendo que lean antes el otro, sólo para que sepan mejor sobre que hablaré, no es largo así que no se demorarán mucho. Bueno para todos los ya mencionados, aquí está la continuación titulada "Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" en la misma narrativa que el anterior, o sea en primera persona, pero con saltos hacía otros tipos de narrativa. Gracias por leer, dejen reviews y aquí les va. A sí, antes de que me olvide, reviews. Se preguntarán que reviews si recién empieza el fic, lo que pasa es que el fic anterior a este fue subido todo el mismo día y hubo un par de personas que me dejaron reviews y a los que no pude responder. A ustedes dos, les agradezco de verdad. Essya: Hola te respondo después de un buen tiempo, gracias por tu review, ¿sabes? Tu review fue el primero que recibí en mi vida y me alegró muchisimo, que bueno que te gusto. Adiós y te dejo con la continuación de la historia, como lo prometí hace mucho. Will Weasley: Hola Will, aquí respondiéndote después de un buen tiempo. Tomé una de tus sugerencias, me gustó mucho, hizo trabajar mi imaginación, espero que no te enojes. Gracias por tu review, me alegró saber que te gustó lo suficiente para dejar review y para pedir una continuación; pues aquí te va la continuación.  
  
Besos de: Lorien Lupin.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Primera parte:  
  
Mi madre murió unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños número 24, y debo decir que eso me tranquilizó mucho. Puede parecer frío y cruel de mi parte hablar sobre la muerte de mi madre enferma con alivió, pero hacía mucho que ella ya no era la misma mujer alegre, saludable y activa que siempre fue. La muerte de mi padre la afectó emocionalmente, y las circunstancias en que mi padre perdió la vida la afectaron mental y físicamente. Cuando me uní a la lucha contra Voldemort, sabía que mi actitud tendría un preció; ingenuamente creí que de ese costo podría excluir a mis seres queridos, pero el tiempo nos desbarata los planes, y el señor obscuro halló a dos de las personas que traté de alejar de mi vida. Debo añadir que papá murió defendiendo a mi madre de los mortífagos, ese era el tipo de hombre que era mi padre, se enfrentaba a lo inevitable, igual que James, pero aun no llego a esa parte.  
  
Debido al peligro que aun conllevaba para mi madre mi relación con la orden, entregué su cuidado a unas personas que sabía la podían proteger, pero aun así yo debía ir a visitarla con cierta regularidad, a escondidas de la orden. Nadie se enteró jamás de eso; mi vida era muy estresante por esa época, las misiones en la orden era cada vez más peligrosas, mi madre exigía verme más seguido de lo que yo podía asistir. Esa época hubiera sido insoportable para mi sino hubiera sido por la presencia de mis amigos, hacía mucho que habíamos dejado de ser compañeros y amigos de juegos y fiestas. Enfrentar juntos el peligro, nos había unido más que todos esos años de convivencia en el colegio. Estaba además la llegada del primogénito de James y Lily, el pequeño Harry era una alegría indescriptible para todos nosotros, no había hecho aceptar de pronto, el hecho de que éramos adultos y eso nos divertía. Todo parecía tan bien, ahora sé que debí estar muy absortó en mis propios problemas para no notar lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. En los últimos meses Sirius no conversaba tanto como antes, estaba más silencioso; y Peter estaba casi igual. Debí notar que había algo mal con uno de mis mejores amigos, pero como iba a imaginar que Sirius podía ser un espía para Voldemort, y aun más, como iba a imaginar que delataría a James y a Lily, jamás lo hubiera creído posible, él adoraba a James como a un hermano. Y a pesar de que ya todo pasó, y de que sé que esos son los hechos, todavía se me hace difícil creer que Sirius lo halla hecho.  
  
Cuando mamá murió decidí dejar mi departamento y regresar a vivir a Londres, a la que fue la casa de mis padres. La casa que había quedado abandonada tras la mudanza de mi madre a las montañas, después del ataque y aun no la había vendido. Tenía apenas veinticuatro años; no tenía un empleo y no podía mantener ninguno que consiguiera, no después que averiguaban que era yo. Tres de mis mejores amigos habían muerto por culpa o manos de mí otro mejor amigo, el cual estaba ahora encerrado en Azkaban por el resto de su vida, el pequeño Harry llevaba dos años viviendo con la horrible hermana de Lily, Petunia y su espantoso esposo Vernon; y lo más probable es que no lo volvería a ver jamás. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que mi vida se había caído a pedazos, lo único que rondaba en mi mente mientras daba mi paseo semanal por Londres, enfundado en mi único abrigo muggle, era que jamás había vuelto a verla. Habían pasado cuatro años, y aunque ya no tenía las mismas esperanzas que tenía cuando me uní a la batalla, no podía dejar de preguntarme si me había olvidado, si ya tenía otro, si era feliz sin mí. Esas preguntas rondan mi mente en esos, los momentos más solitarios de mi vida, pero hacía tiempo que habían dejado de dolerme.  
  
Recuerdo que mi abrigo estaba totalmente empapado, al igual que mi cabello y algunas partes de mi ropa, por lo que decidí dejar de deambular en medio de aquel diluvio y entrar a tomarme un café antes de volver a esa casa grande y solitaria. Recuerdo que pasé de largo la cafetería en la que entraba todas las semanas, estaba demasiado llena para mi gusto ese día; y decidí caminar un par de cuadras más hasta una nueva que habían abierto unas dos semanas antes. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y no había demasiada gente así que decidí entrar. Crucé la puerta, una amable mesera se acercó a mí inmediatamente, me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo empapado y me llevó a una mesa antes de tomar mi orden y mi nombre, y llevarse el abrigo al guardarropa. La joven mesera muggle, que no tendría más de dieciocho años, me trajo mi café poco después.  
  
Ya no era extraño para mí sentarme solo en restaurantes, llevaba haciéndolo casi tres años, pero jamás me voy a acostumbrar. Me sentía extraño y mientras leía un libro de bolsillo que había sacado de mi saco, tuve la impresión de que alguien me miraba, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal y mis ojos se levantaron para toparse con una figura de pie, aun en la puerta de entrada, y que me miraba intensamente, con una mezcla de alegría, asombro y dolor en sus hermosos ojos azules. Yo no acerté a moverme o a hablar, solamente la miré con expresión perpleja. No me hubiera asombrado si hubiera huido de mí, pero Brigitte no es así, ella no huye de las cosas; tampoco la habría culpado si me hubiera golpeado y maldecido, pero tampoco hizo eso. Entregó su abrigo mojado a la mesera que la esperaba, mirándonos alternativamente con disimulada curiosidad, y después de pedir a la muchacha un café negro sin azúcar se acercó a mi mesa. Me miró con esos ojos que amaba con locura, y me saludó lo más naturalmente que pudo. Me dijo lo mucho que había sentido todo lo sucedido hacía casi tres años, me preguntó cómo estaba y yo balbuceé una mentira, seguramente poco creíble, pero que ella tuvo la delicadeza de no cuestionar, y nuestra conversación migró a temas de menor importancia.  
  
Hablamos de cosas sin importancia durante bastante rato, me contó que había regresado a Londres después de la caída de Voldemort, me dijo que había tratado de ubicarme durante los primeros meses, pero que se había rendido al no tener modo alguno contactarme. Me contó muchas cosas, pero omitió lo único que, en ese primer momento me habría sacado de la cafetería más rápido que un mortífago en plena calle. En ningún momento me contó con quien había vuelto a Londres hacía dos años; omitió ese detalle llamado William Drake; pero no quiero hablar de él ahora.  
  
La lluvia había amainado bastante, Brigitte me propuso dar un paseo y yo acepté. Pagué la cuenta, recogimos los abrigos y salimos a las calles de Londres a vagar sin rumbo fijo; sin la menor cosa de que hablar, eso había quedado claro para mí durante los minutos pasados en la cafetería, tan sólo con el deseo de poder estar juntos un momento más. Cada momento que pasaba junto a ella se despertaban en mí sentimientos casi olvidados. Volvían a mí, tres veces más fuertes que antes, la pasión que despertaban en mi su mirada y sus movimientos felinos, volvían a mí la ternura y el amor, y toda la locura y la impulsividad que siempre caracterizó a mi amor por ella.  
  
Cuando llevábamos casi diez minutos caminando en silencio uno al lado del otro, y cuando la tenía de nuevo incrustada en el fondo de mi alma, Brigitte tomó mi mano y me hizo detenerme. Nos quedamos de pie en medio del parque que en ese momento cruzábamos; sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, observándome con una intensidad tal, que agradecí el momento en que, tomando una decisión silenciosa, bajó la mirada para volver a subirla momentos después, junto con sus brazos que se enredaron a mi cuello, y sus labios, que ansiosos buscaron los míos para fundirse en un apasionado beso.  
  
Mis manos enguantadas rodearon su cintura y sentí las suyas ascender por mi espalda hasta mi cabello mojado.  
  
¡Oh Remus, no sabes la falta que me has hecho! - fue lo único que exclamó antes de que sus manos soltaran un poco mi bufanda y su boca se hundiera en mi cuello.  
  
Pude recuperar el control en mi mismo lo suficiente para sugerir que fuéramos a su casa, pero ella prefirió ir a la mía, que en realidad estaba más cerca. Caminamos hasta mi casa, los brazos enredados en las cinturas del otro; su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y su boca que periódicamente alcanzaba mi cuello, aun descubierto. Su mano libre jugueteando en mi pecho, mientras yo besaba sus cabellos.  
  
La caminata a mi casa se nos hizo eterna, así me dijo ella una vez que estuvimos en la puerta, y antes de que volviéramos a acercarnos, como atraídos por un imán, y entráramos en la casa sin siquiera molestarnos en prender otra luz que no fuera la débil luz de la lampara de la sala. Sus manos terminaron de desprender mi bufanda y empezaron el trabajo de liberarme de mi pesado abrigo, mientras yo la liberaba del suyo con igual ansiedad; todo mientras salíamos del vestíbulo, pasando por la sala de la casa y con dirección a la escalera. Brigitte me despojó del sacó, dejándome en mis pantalones vaqueros azules y mi camisa negra, no llegamos más allá del sillón, porque ella me aventó sobre él en cuanto estuvimos a su lado, para luego sentarse sobre mí con la misma mirada seductora que siempre me había vuelto loco. Lentamente abrió su blusa roja dejando al descubierto su corpiño color dorado y esa piel de marfil que tanto había extrañado.  
  
Mira Remus, es el color de tus ojos - comentó risueña pasando su dedo índice a lo largo de una de las tiras también doradas.  
  
Yo me levanté prendiéndome a su cintura y empecé a besar su cuello y su pecho, mientras mis manos desabrochaban su pantalón. Recuerdo que empezaba a bajar el dichoso, y ceñido pantalón cuando ella volvió a echarme en el sillón y riendo seductoramente me dijo que ella iba primero y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa; abriéndola y besando cada parte de mi pecho que quedaba descubierta.  
  
Debo decir que fue la experiencia más embriagadora del mundo, volver a oírla decir mi nombre de aquella manera, como si estuviera repitiendo un encantamiento. Escucharla llamarme su lobito una vez más y experimentar de nuevo, el sonido tan mágico que tenía su voz mientras aullaba en mi oído. Esa noche fue maravillosa, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar o soñar a lo largo de esos cuatro años de separación. Fue la mañana siguiente lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Fue el sol que entraba por la ventana, alumbrando su mano pálida que descansaba sobre mi pecho y con ella el aro dorado que brillaba en su dedo medio.  
  
Fin de la primera parte. *******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte de este pequeño fic, salido de los pocos momentos románticos y melancólicos que se apoderan de mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen review y que le comenten de él a sus conocidos del ff.net, si lo creen merecedor de ese trabajo. Besos a mis queridos lectores y gente linda del ff.net: Lorien Lupin. 


	2. Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no e leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, pero malvada que no deja reviews, a excepción de una única y amable persona. Aquí la segunda parte, del fic, que espero les este gustando aunque no lo digan; pero antes que nada, review: llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Hola chica, no sé como llamarte, supongo que SIRIArwen. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó. Y ya que quieres seguir leyendo, aquí está la segunda parte, cortita pero rápida en subir, pues vi una película hermosa y me quedé medio romántica, aunque no lo soy, como verás por la parte medio dramática de mis relatos románticos. Espero que te guste lo que vas a leer, y si puedes, dejes review.  
  
Besos de Lorien Lupin.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Segunda parte:  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el aro de matrimonio en su dedo. Pero su voz soñolienta y feliz me sacó del estado de shock en el que me encontraba.  
  
Buenos días - exclamó abrazándose más a mí y luego levantó la cara para besarme en los labios, pero se detuvo al ver mi mirada seria fija en ella - ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
No me sucede nada - empecé con falsa calma - creo que deberías irte, eso es todo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella con asombro, levantándose un poco, pero sin apartarse de mí.  
  
¿Por qué? Porque te esperan, es por eso - grité de pronto apartándome de su lado y levantando su mano derecha para luego dejarla caer con brusquedad.  
  
Ella miró su mano caída y parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarme nuevamente, pero no dijo nada.  
  
¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? - exigí con voz dolida.  
  
Yo. yo - tartamudeó ella pero calló sin completar la frase.  
  
¿Tu qué? - grité llenó de rabia y dolor, no era tanto el hecho de que me hubiera mentido, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera casada. Sentí que la había perdido, que ya no teníamos ningún futuro juntos. Sentí que yo ya no significaba para ella nada más que lo de anoche, una simple aventura - tu estás casada - grité de nuevo. - Estás casada y no me lo dijiste. Crees que no merecía por lo menos saber en lo que me metía.  
  
Remus, por favor escúchame - rogó ella, pero no la dejé hablar.  
  
¿Escuchar qué Brigitte? ¿Escuchar qué? - pregunté con impaciente- vuelva con su marido "señora" -añadí luego con voz cansada y recalcando la última palabra - tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
  
Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia el baño, pero ella corrió hacia mí, y prendiéndose de mi cintura y hombros me obligó a dar la vuelta.  
  
No Remus, tienes que oírme - empezó a decir Brigitte rápidamente, como si temiera que la callara de pronto y depositando en mi rostro innumerables pequeños besos entre las palabras - yo te amo Remus, jamás te he olvidado y yo sé que me amas lo pude sentir anoche.  
  
No sé que opiniones merezca mi actitud ante las demás personas. Algunas personas dirán que hice mal, otros aprobarán mi decisión, yo sólo tengo que decir que si no hubiera dicho que me amaba hubiera seguido de largo, sin importar si lloraba o no.  
  
¿Me amas? - pregunté terminando de girar y separándola de mí.  
  
Por supuesto que sí - aseguró ella volviendo a besarme una y otra vez; yo me dejaba besar.  
  
¿Y tu esposo? - pregunté, sintiendo por fin los celos arañarme por dentro.  
  
No hables de él, para que nombrarlo; tu eres el hombre de mi vida, mi lobo. mi lobito hermoso. Solamente te amo a ti - exclamó ella besándome otra vez. Beso, al que está vez, respondí.  
  
Brigitte saltó a mis brazos en cuanto yo respondí al beso y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme, mientras yo la llevaba de regreso a la cama.  
  
Fui débil, lo sé, quizás actué mal; pero lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, Brigitte siempre me a echo perder el control, sólo ella lo ha conseguido. Y en su actitud comprobé, que yo aun la hacia perder el control a ella, porque, créanme o no, Brigitte no es del tipo infiel. No es que hubiera sido infeliz en su matrimonio, tampoco era que hubiera sentido necesidad de peligro o cambio, no, la rutina no fue la culpable de su decisión. Fui yo, fue el saber que en mi vida no había nadie más, o quizás fue el simple echo de haberme visto de nuevo; porque como también les dije en otra ocasión, solamente yo la hacía perder el control a ella.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde y mientras yacíamos otra vez en cama, abrazados el uno al otro y bañados por la luz que entraba por la ventana, ella tranquila y con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, abrió los ojos y depositó un beso en mi pecho, percatándose del número bastante grande de cicatrices que ahora adornaban mi torso, y que eran, casi todas regalos de algún mortífago.  
  
Remus, ¿qué te sucedió? - Exclamó Brigitte, mientras se percataba por primera vez de las cicatrices, la escasa luz del día anterior y los eventos de esa mañana, le habían impedido notar. Prueba de un secreto que yo hubiera preferido ocultarle.  
  
No es nada Bri, son marcas de un accidente, eso es todo - sí, mentí; que puedo decir, no me sentía listo para hablarle de eso.  
  
Accidente, Remus estás cicatrices no son de un accidente. Son de distintas épocas, eso es obvio, recuerda que soy enfermera - continuó ella mirándome a la cara de manera escrutadora - Remus Julius Lupin ¿en qué estaban metidos tus amigos y tu? - preguntó finalmente con una expresión severa en su rostro.  
  
Le expliqué todo. Sí, le conté la primera reunión con Dumbledore, el haberme unido al entrenamiento cuando ella no volvió después de vacaciones de verano. Haber dejado todo en alto cuanto la encontré, y finalmente la decisión que tomamos todos cuando Voldemort se hizo más poderoso, la decisión por la cual la dejé, del modo en que la dejé. Ella estaba muy silenciosa cuando terminé de explicarle todo, había bajado la mirada, así que yo no podía leer en sus ojos, pero finalmente, y tras un agónico momento de incertidumbre, ella alzó la vista y me miró, pasé saliva y me preparé para su reacción, fuera cual fuera.  
  
Fin de la segunda parte. ***********************  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno hasta aquí la segunda parte, a él ya no parece interesarle demasiado que Brigitte esté casada y a ella tampoco, pero Remus tuvo que decirle la verdad, que prefirió unirse a una batalla peligrosa a quedarse con ella, ¿cómo reaccionará Brigitte? Yo que sé; todo depende de cual será mi estado de animo al empezar la tercera parte. Hasta ese momento, adiós y dejen reviews.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	3. Tercera Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no e leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, pero aun malvada, que no deja reviews. Aquí la tercera parte de esta historia, que creo que si sigue así, tendrá que subir a NC-17. Aunque no sé, díganme ustedes si lo creen necesario. En la segunda parte, Remus lindo decidió que no le importaba mucho que estuviera casada (vaya moral tan flexible la suya), pero ella descubrió las cicatrices de las batallas con los mortífagos y él le tuvo que contar porque la había dejado, ahora quédense con la siguiente parte de la historia. Pero antes review:  
  
llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Hola SIRIArwen, creo que voy a llamarte Siri, para acortar un poco el nombre. Gracias por dejar review. El fic será corto, pero aun no decido que es lo que va a pasar al final. Aquí te va lo que sigue, y ten paciencia ya veras que pasa con ellos, espero que te guste.  
  
Besos de Lorien Lupin.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Tercera parte:  
  
Su mirada se posó en la mía, carente de expresión alguna que me diera una pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y tras los que me parecieron los segundos más largos de la historia me ofreció una sonrisa ligera, se acercó a mi rostro y beso mi nariz. Yo sonreí y ella se acurrucó junto a mí, escondiendo la cara en la base de mi cuello, la oí decirme con voz de fingida seriedad.  
  
Tiene usted mucho que explicar señor Lupin - me dijo enterrando su nariz en mi cabello y agregando - pero no ahora, en este momento sólo quiero disfrutar tenerlo de nuevo junto a mí.  
  
Brigitte - llamé después de varios minutos del silencio más cómodo y maravilloso que existe, y muy a pesar mío.  
  
¿Huummmm? - fue su respuesta.  
  
Brigitte, con la tristeza de tener que desbaratar este momento. Y ten en cuenta que lo pregunto solamente porque no quiero que tengas ningún problema.  
  
¡Habla ya cariño!  
  
Está bien. ¿no crees que se hace tarde? Además no llegaste a dormir a casa. Como se llame debe estar preocupado.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón, pero no quiero irme aún.  
  
Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.  
  
¿Qué hora es?  
  
Son las once y veinticinco - dije yo después de darle una mirada al reloj de mi cómoda.  
  
¡Hummmm! - volvió a decir Brigitte, está vez con obvia molestia.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Ya es muy tarde, supongo que debo irme.  
  
Supongo que sí, pero recuerda que aun tenemos mucho que conversar.  
  
No haré nada hasta que lo hayamos conversado primero - me prometió Brigitte, mientras se levantaba con la intención de darse una ducha rápida - me ducho y me voy.  
  
Yo me voy a duchar en el otro baño - le informé y dándole un beso me fui a la ducha de la antigua alcoba de mis padres.  
  
*****************  
  
Finalmente estabamos en la puerta de mi casa; Brigitte se despidió de mí con un beso y prometió llamarme en la noche. La vi salir por la puerta pero antes de que la terminara de cerrar la llamé de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué pasa amor? - me preguntó Brigitte volviendo a entrar y mirándome con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Cómo se llama él? Tu. - me detuve, en ese momento aun no me sentía capaz de decir esa palabra.  
  
Después del primer momento de arrebato en que se la lancé como un reproche, sentía que me arañaba la garganta cada vez que trataba de empujarla hacia arriba, por mi garganta. Pero Brigitte entendió, tras mi pausa, no sólo lo que quería decir, sino también lo difícil que era para mí decirlo y con una expresión sombría me dijo el nombre del que era su esposo.  
  
Su nombre es William Drake.  
  
Gracias - dije yo sin poder pensar en algo que se ajustara mejor a la situación, Brigitte se acercó a mí aún más, y me besó en los labios.  
  
Yo cerré los ojos y relegué al fondo de mi mente los gritos de mi conciencia, fuera lo que fuera, con lo que está intentara ahogar la voz de mí corazón, tendría que esperar a que Brigitte se hubiera ido a su casa. Antes de eso, ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, podía ocupar mi mente.  
  
Finalmente Brigitte se fue, y mi conciencia me gritó a voz en cuello que todo eso estaba mal, que no era correcto. Casi podía imaginarme a mis padres cayéndose de espaldas en donde sea que estuvieran ahora. Mi conciencia me informó también, que James y Lily, no hubieran estado de acuerdo, menos aun después de su propio matrimonio. Hubiera podido rebatir que, quizás Sirius me hubiera entendido, pero no quería pensar en él. Y después de pasear por toda la casa, con mi conciencia por única y molesta compañía, decidí salir a dar un paseo por el vecindario, quizás ir al parque y leer un rato. Resultó ser una muy mala idea, mi conciencia no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada tan olímpicamente, no desde los días del colegio y decidió seguirme en mi paseo.  
  
Mis pasos me llevaron, primero por las casas del vecindario, por las que fui seguido por las curiosas miradas de mis vecinas. De seguro las dos ancianitas de la casa del frente habían visto a Brigitte entrar a mi casa anoche, y lo más probable es que la hubieran visto irse hace poco. Eran hermanas y vivían en esa casa desde hacía muchos años, recordaban a mis padres y debido al cariño que les habían tenido y al hecho de haberme visto crecer, me trataban como al nieto que ninguna de las dos había tenido; yo estaba seguro de que más adelante, en el momento en que consiguieran detenerme el suficiente, me preguntarían sobre la identidad de mi joven acompañante. Por el momento, y aunque ambas me saludaron amablemente desde el pórtico de su casa, yo no me detuve. Crucé el vecindario hacia el parque entre las miradas de algunos de mis vecinos. Con un libro en la mano, me adentré un poco en el parque y me detuve en una banca; en la cual me puse a leer. Ya dije antes que el paseo fue una mala idea, como dije también hace unos momentos, mi conciencia me siguió en dicho paseo, y por cada vecino curioso que me miraba y saludaba de manera un poco más fija que de costumbre, mi conciencia me hacía pensar, por una fracción de segundo, que aquella persona lo sabía todo. Pero la peor parte llegó cuando estuve cómodamente instalado en la banca del parque; las familias que yo había pasado en mi camino hacia ese lugar solitario, empezaban a llegar ahí también, y mi conciencia me hablaba de la misma manera tan directa y ajena a mí como siempre lo había hecho; como sí no fuera parte de mí. Me dijo que yo estaba destruyendo una familia, una familia que bien podría ser como aquellas que se divertían frente a mí.  
  
No, no es lo mismo - me dije a mí mismo en voz muy baja, no me hacia falta que todo el mundo me creyera loco, ya tenía muchos problemas sin ese título como agregado.  
  
"¿Por qué no? - casi pude oír decir a mi conciencia."  
  
Porque no es lo mismo - volví a decirme en la misma voz baja - ella está casada pero me quiere a mí, no a él.  
  
"Ese es un asunto diferente - volvió a decirme aquella voz que en realidad no podía oír - el hecho que ella no lo ame, no quita el hecho de que sean una familia. ¿O acaso tu le has preguntado si tiene o no hijos?"  
  
Ninguna idea que pudiera refutar ese pensamiento vino a mi mente, durante varios minutos. Finalmente, mi alma se negó a creer en tal posibilidad.  
  
No - me dije a mismo tanto como aquella voz inaudible que en esos momentos no me decía nada más - ella no se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa si fuera así. Me lo hubiera dicho. No te dijo que estuviera casada o sí - fue lo último que me dijo aquella voz inexistente.  
  
Supongo que esas eran todas mis dudas. Me aterraba el hecho de separar a una familia, podía vivir con romper un matrimonio, pero no a una familia. Me aferré a la convicción de que Brigitte no me hubiera ocultado algo así, no después de que aclaramos las cosas por lo menos, y después de irme a almorzar al lugar de siempre, regresé a mi casa a esperar la llamada de Brigitte. La cual finalmente, y ya terminando la tarde, llegó.  
  
Remus - me dijo su voz suavemente, haciéndome voltear hacia la chimenea, a la cual no estaba mirando en ese momento. Supe entonces que su esposo era mago, pues entre el fuego de mi chimenea, flotaba en ese momento la cabeza de Brigitte. No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos azules brillando alegres a la luz de las llamas, iluminados tanto por el fuego, como por la sonrisa de autentica felicidad que en esos momentos aparecía en su rostro.  
  
Yo me bajé del sillón en el que estaba sentado y me arrodillé frente a la chimenea, mi conciencia se había callado una vez más, silenciada por la luz de esa mirada; y mis labios volvían a esbozar la misma sonrisa de enamorado que a menudo habitaba mi rostro en mis tiempos de colegio, y algunos años más tarde.  
  
¿No tuviste problemas? - le pregunté sin que me importara mucho lo que eso significaba.  
  
No, se molestó un poco, pero se tragó mi excusa - me dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, gesto que desapareció de su rostro en cuanto sus ojos, alejados durante un momento, volvieron a posarse en mi; en ese momento, una nueva sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
  
Qué bien, ¿pero no será peligroso que estés hablando conmigo desde la chimenea de tu casa? - Pregunté yo mirándola con una media sonrisa cariñosa.  
  
No lo creo, William salió a comprar y tardará algo en volver - me dijo despreocupada, y luego con un gesto entre travieso y culpable agregó - le dije que quería helado y luego me negué a acompañarle a la tienda.  
  
Yo le sonreí por toda respuesta, que me importaba a mí si el tal William sufría, o si era engañado y no lo merecía. En ese momento no me interesaba, yo también había sufrido. En mis veinticuatro años, probablemente había sufrido más de lo que él sufriría en toda su vida, Brigitte había sido mía primero y si ambos éramos felices juntos, no valía la felicidad de dos personas, más que la de una sola; en ese momento creí firmemente que sí.  
  
Te amo - le dije mandándole un beso al aire.  
  
Yo también te amo - me dijo ella, mandándome un beso de la misma forma - pero debo irme, su auto está entrando en la cochera y no creo que deba verme hablando contigo, haría preguntas.  
  
Llámame o búscame mañana - le dije suavemente.  
  
Lo haré. Adiós - me dijo y con un suave plop, desapareció de entre las llamas.  
  
"¿Estás feliz? - Me dijo mi conciencia, esta vez hablándome a través de mi reflejo en el espejo de la sala - te acabas de convertir en el amante de una mujer casada, ya no sé que hago aquí, si vas a violar tus propios principios, creo que no me necesitas."  
  
Ahora no, por favor - me rogué a mí mismo antes de alejarme del espejo y perderme de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad; necesitaba con urgencia un trago.  
  
Fin de la tercera parte. ********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno, hasta aquí la tercera parte, espero que les haya gustado. Ya es definitivo, Remus es amante de Brigitte. Si ella va a dejar o no al esposo, se verá más tarde, ellos acordaron decidirlo juntos. En el siguiente capítulo, aunque no sean capítulos propiamente dichos, veremos el inicio de esa relación clandestina, y las cosas a las que deben renunciar dada la naturaleza de la relación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen reviews.  
  
Besos para mis lectores y toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	4. Cuarta Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no e leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, pero aun malvada, que aun no deja reviews. Aquí la cuarta parte de la historia de Remus y Brigitte. Ya sabrán ustedes en que quedó en la tercera parte. Brigitte aun no le dice a su esposo y Remus, se ha convertido por decirlo de algún modo en su amante, al menos hasta que ambos decidan que medidas tomar. Mientras tanto, la conciencia del lobito está que friega la paciencia y el tratará de callarla con unos cuantos tragos ¿funcionará? No crean, la conciencia esa es persistente, y hasta medio sarcástica. Bueno los dejo con la cuarta parte, pero antes review:  
  
llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Hola Siria, me alegra tener una lectora tan leal como tú. Así que no me entristece el que no dejen más reviews, los tuyos me alientan a seguir (hay que cursi me salió eso ^^U) Que bueno que te sigue gustando el fic, aquí te va la siguiente parte, disfrútala. Adiós.  
  
Besos de Lorien Lupin.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Cuarta parte:  
  
Mis pasos me guiaron esa noche hasta un bar pequeño y escondido a un par de calles de la cafetería que solía visitar. Era un lugar tranquilo y a pesar de tener clientela en todo momento, y de servir bebidas alcohólicas como todo bar, jamás había yo presenciado una pelea allí, y me menos aun me había visto envuelto en una. Y no es que fuera allí seguido, no crean que soy de los que ahogan las penas con alcohol, pero en ese momento sí me hacía falta un buen vaso de whisky, ahora se preguntarán que tiene que ver todo el asunto del bar, pues que ese día en particular, sí me vi envuelto en un incidente que si no terminó peor, fue que ambos estabamos demasiado ebrios para acertar más golpes, y porque nos separaron después de los primeros momentos de asombro.  
  
Me senté en la barra y después de cómo cuatro whiskys, empecé a hablar con el cantinero de mis problemas. Le conté de mi relación con Brigitte desde el principio, los días de la escuela, nuestra separación, nuestro reencuentro, nuestra segunda separación, nuestro segundo reencuentro y las circunstancias en que ahora me encontraba, teniendo el suficiente cuidado de quitar de mi historia, cualquier referencia a la magia, claro está. El hombre me escuchó con cuidado mientras me servía trago, tras trago, tras trago; todos ellos pedidos por mí, y todos empeorando mi estado, ya de por sí bastante malo. Fue entonces, cuando ya había terminado mi historia y esperaba la opinión del cantinero, cuando un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y bastante subido de peso, sentado a un par de bancos de mí, y tan ebrio como yo; exclamó algo que dio justo en el punto que me estaba molestando.  
  
¿No le da vergüenza romper un hogar? - Exclamó con voz vacilante - fue un mocoso como usted el que rompió mí matrimonio. ¿No se ha molestado en saber siquiera si tiene hijos?  
  
Usted no tiene derecho de meterse, es mi vida ¡maldita sea! - Exclamé molesto poniéndome de pie - ¿y qué si se la quito al marido? ¡Yo llegué primero!  
  
Usted la abandonó, según oí - exclamó el hombre ese, poniéndose de pie a su vez.  
  
Tuve que hacerlo - exclamé tratando de convencerme a mí mismo más que al hombre ebrio frente a mí - y no es que a usted deba importarle.  
  
Su momento pasó, ya hay alguien más en su vida, acéptelo - balbuceó el hombre.  
  
Usted no se meta ¿qué rayos le importa?  
  
Ya le dije que fue un niño bonito como usted el que rompió mi matrimonio.  
  
Escúcheme si la ex esposa en cuestión no se llama Brigitte, a mí no me moleste. No tengo la culpa de que su mujer lo halla cambiado por alguien más joven y "funcional".  
  
Lo voy a matar, cretino - gritó el hombre y se lanzó contra mí, acertándome después de cómo tres intentos, un único, pero fuerte golpe en el ojo; al que yo respondí con otro a la quijada; uno de dos, que yo habría de darle, y de cuatro que había de intentar darle, antes de que nos separaran y yo me fuera del local después de pagar la cuenta.  
  
Me parece recordar que alguien del local se ofreció a llamarme un taxi, pero yo decidí caminar. De eso estoy seguro pues llegué a pie a mi casa y me desplomé en el sillón, en donde amanecí al día siguiente.  
  
Pero ¡ah! ¡Qué amanecer! Las manos de Brigitte subiendo por mí espalda (yo había caído boca abajo y así me había quedado) y posándose en mí, una vez que hube girado. Sus manos delicadas sobre mi rostro y su voz preocupada en mis oídos.  
  
Amor, ¿qué te pasó? - preguntó con voz nerviosa - ¿Estas bien?  
  
Fue una estúpida pelea, eso fue todo. Estoy bien, amor - le aseguré.  
  
¿No tienes ningún otro golpe? - Preguntó aun algo nerviosa al tiempo que revisaba el resto de mi rostro y mi torso, lo último levantándome la camiseta.  
  
Estoy bien, fue el único golpe que me acertó - exclamé sonriendo al verla tan preocupada por un simple moretón en el ojo, Brigitte levantó la vista y al verme sonreír, sonrío también; ahuyentando todas mis dudas una vez más, con ese sólo gesto.  
  
Brigitte suspiró y se acostó sobre mí, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
No sabes lo que me preocupé, estuve tocando y no abrías - ¿es una resaca lo que tienes? - preguntó luego, con expresión risueña - debería darle vergüenza señor Lupin, salir a tomar sin mí.  
  
No lo vuelvo a hacer - aseguré con una sonrisa.  
  
¡Pero mire nomás! Huele a bar - exclamó fingiendo voz de regaño, y hundiendo su nariz entre los pliegues de mi camiseta para luego exclamar con voz traviesa - tendremos que sacarle ese feo olor.  
  
Pero antes sácame el dolor de cabeza - exclamé yo riendo un poco.  
  
Sólo por esta vez, a la próxima que salga a divertirse sin mí se queda con su dolor de cabeza - me regañó ella.  
  
No es diversión si tu no estás presente - exclamé yo lo más coquetamente que mi dolor de cabeza me lo permitió.  
  
Hay por eso me gustas - exclamó ella, dándome un beso en los labios y guiándome a la cocina.  
  
Me preparó una poción que me quitó por completo la resaca y luego me guió escaleras arriba, hacia la ducha de mi habitación, en la cual nos metimos con todo y ropa. En realidad ella me empujó al agua con todo y ropa, y yo a mi vez la jalé para que se mojara conmigo. Ella protestó entre risas, que yo apague con apasionados besos.  
  
Después de nuestro, no tan corto encuentro en la ducha, decidimos salir a pasear un poco.  
  
¿Y si vamos al cine? Sugerí yo.  
  
No lo sé Remus, en el más cercano nos conocen a William y a mí - exclamó con ligera duda.  
  
Y el otro está muy lejos - exclamé yo - entonces vamos a pasear.  
  
¿Crees que sea prudente? Tus vecinos podrían hacer preguntas - había cierto tono de disculpa en su voz, y luego viendo mi ceño ligeramente fruncido se pegó a mi pecho y levantando sus ojos azules hacia mí, agregó mimosa - porque no nos quedamos aquí, podemos pedir algo de comer, ya que no tienes nada decente en tu refrigeradora y así no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa. No tendremos que fingir.  
  
Fingir, esa palabra resonó en mi cerebro, casi como si la hubiera repetido mi molesta conciencia, que como llamada hizo su aparición en mi cabeza.  
  
Eso es tu vida con ella ahora muchacho, fingir, debes ocultarte y no te gusta ¿verdad? - exclamó sarcásticamente.  
  
Déjame en paz, si quieres vuelve cuando Brigitte se haya ido - me dije a mí mismo mentalmente.  
  
Esta bien, como tu quieras - exclamó la misma voz dentro de mi cabeza - pero que quedé claro que yo te lo advertí. Y a mi parecer ya has tenido que ocultarte suficiente en tu vida.  
  
Después de eso mi conciencia guardó silencio, pero su última frase permaneció en mi mente aun cuando Brigitte, habiendo tomado mi corto silencio como muestra de estar de acuerdo, me guió hasta sofá y se sentó sobre mis piernas acurrucándose en mi pecho. Traté de alejar la idea de mi mente, estaba con ella, y nada más importaba. El tenerla nuevamente junto a mí, compensaba todos los otros detalles. Que importaba si por el momento no podía caminar libremente con ella por la calle, no interesaba si nuestro amor debía permanecer oculto entre las paredes de mi casa; eso no sería así eternamente. Pronto decidiríamos como solucionar esa situación y ella regresaría junto a mi para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Eso esperaba yo, y deseaba fervientemente que ese momento no estuviera muy lejos, no me creía capaz de soportar a mi conciencia mucho tiempo más, la conciencia de un mago puede ser bastante visual y muy molesta, me volvería loco si tuviera que escucharla por demasiado tiempo.  
  
En ese momento, y temporalmente, logré deshacerme de la idea que se había fijado en mi cerebro y las palabras de Brigitte llegaron a mis oídos como desde muy lejos, parecía haber estado hablándome durante algún tiempo.  
  
¿Me escuchas Remus? - me preguntaba con ligera impaciencia - te dije que deberíamos ordenar algo de "las Barbas de Merlín" tienen comidas deliciosas y excelentes postres, además entregan a domicilio por la red flu.  
  
Sí, está bien, pide lo que quieras - pero luego sonreí pícaramente y tumbándola al sofá agregué - cualquier cosa será deliciosa desde donde yo pienso comerla.  
  
O que sinvergüenza - exclamó ella riendo complacida - antes deberás atraparme cuando el momento llegué.  
  
Lo haré con gusto, pero antes debes hacer el pedido - exclamé saliendo de encima suyo y señalando la chimenea.  
  
Que ocioso y poco caballero, pero lo haré - exclamó y yendo junto a la chimenea se puso a buscar algo con la vista - ¿dónde guardas los polvos flu?  
  
En la bolsita que dice polvos flu - exclamé con ironía.  
  
Hay no la vi, no te burles - exclamó ella ligeramente avergonzada y tomando un poco lo lanzó a la chimenea, mencionó el nombre del restaurante y metió la cabeza en el fuego verde.  
  
La escuché hablar y hacer el pedido; luego la vi salir del fuego, y apartarse para dar paso a un muchacho cargado de varios envases con el emblema del restaurante. Brigitte le pago rápidamente con dinero que sacó de mi billetera que estaba sobre la chimenea y el muchacho se fue por donde había venido.  
  
Uno de los cocineros me vio de forma muy extraña ¿sabes? - exclamó Brigitte cuando me acerqué a ella.  
  
Sí, pero no sé porque, su rostro me era familiar pero no recuerdo exactamente de donde - exclamó despreocupadamente, y ninguno de los dos le dimos demasiada importancia al asunto.  
  
Fin de la cuarta parte. ********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente malvada, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea el peor de todos y creo que el más corto también. No se me ocurrió nada más que decir aquí, ya dije lo que quería, que a Remus no le complace el tener que esconderse y que en vez de hablar las cosas decide ignorarlas y acallarlas, eso nunca es bueno digo yo, pero creen que el licántropo me hace caso, pues no.  
  
Me despido, besos a todos ustedes, lectores y miembros del ff.net:  
Lorien Lupin. 


	5. Quinta Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no e leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, pero aun malvada, que aun no deja reviews. pero antes review:  
  
llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Hola Siria, que bueno que te gustó y perdón por haberte hecho esperar de nuevo. A sido un placer leer tus fics, en serio me gustaron mucho, en especial "Amiga mía" que me pareció muy original. Y "Lo que todas deseamos alguna vez" que me pareció graciosísimo. Aunque los otros son muy buenos también, será un placer promocionártelos, los mencionaré al final de los capítulos nuevos en todos mis fics. Gracias por review y sigue leyendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, pues la historia da un giro.  
  
Y ahora el capítulo: Lorien Lupin.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Quinta parte:  
  
En ese momento no le di importancia a lo del cocinero, y realmente no había puesto atención a lo que ella me decía antes de ordenar la comida así que en realidad el nombre del restaurante no llegó a mi mente; no de forma consciente. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría atado cabos y nos habríamos evitado que la situación se complicara más de lo que estaba. A la larga ese momento habría de decidir nuestro destino, pero yo no lo supe. Verán, yo trabajé un tiempo en ese lugar, y la persona que Brigitte había visto conocía mi casa; la había frecuentado un poco antes de que se supiera lo que era yo, aunque luego de saber todo no volví a saber más de él. Obviamente aun debía recordar el nombre de mi casa, y sabía que yo no había estado involucrado con nadie seriamente en el momento de mi despido, desde lo cual no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Así que le debió sorprender ver que una mujer ordenaba comida para que la entregaran justamente allí. Fue todo una simple coincidencia que no habría tenido consecuencia alguna de no haber ocurrido otra aun mayor.  
  
Cerca del anochecer, Brigitte se tuvo que ir a casa, había prometido acompañar a William a una cena y no podía evadir el compromiso; aunque refunfuñó mucho al respecto. No esperaba saber de ella hasta el día siguiente por lo que me sorprendió mucho escuchar su voz susurrante cuando, pasada la media noche yo leía un libro en la sala.  
  
¿Brigitte? - Exclamé sorprendido al ver su cabeza de cabellos castaños flotando en el fuego de mi chimenea - ¿qué pasó? - pregunté al ver en sus ojos que había algo que quería comunicarme.  
  
Remus, el cocinero - exclamó enseguida, susurrando con voz aprehensiva y mirando repetidamente hacia atrás.  
  
¿Qué cocinero, Bri? ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunté confuso, no entendía a que se refería.  
  
El que me miró raro esta tarde, cuando hacia el pedido al restaurante - explicó ella.  
  
Ya sé de quien hablas, pero que con él - exclamé que seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar.  
  
Lo vi, Remus. La cena de esta noche fue en ese restaurante y él no es cocinero, es el shef del maldito lugar. Es amigo del jefe de William y lo llamaron a la mesa - terminó de explicarme Brigitte - y me vio con William. Remus, me miró fijamente, sé que me reconoció - concluyó Brigitte lanzando otra mirada hacia atrás.  
  
Esta bien, no te alarmes - exclamé tratando de tranquilizarla - aunque te haya reconocido no tiene porque saber que saber que no ordenabas la comida desde tu casa. ¿Habías hecho algún pedido a ese restaurante antes?  
  
No, una amiga me había comentado que "Las barbas de Merlín" era un muy buen restaurante y que acababan de implementar un servicio de entregas a domicilio, y decidí probarlo - me dijo ya más calmada.  
  
¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? - pregunté sumido de pronto en el mismo nerviosismo de Brigitte.  
  
"Las barbas de Merlín" - repitió ella mirándome con extrañeza, yo estaba en una especie de shock - ¿pero qué con eso? - me preguntó mirándome fijamente.  
  
Yo estuve trabajando allí hasta hace algún tiempo, el shef era amigo mío - expliqué algo nervioso.  
  
¡Oh Dios! - exclamó Brigitte poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo.  
  
No te preocupes, aunque haya atado cabos, no tiene razón alguna para meterse en el asunto - le explique, tratando de tranquilizarla nuevamente - y tu estás arriesgando mucho más hablando conmigo desde tu casa a estas horas. William podría verte.  
  
Esta dormido - exclamó ella echando otra mirada hacia atrás.  
  
Y eso es lo que deberías estar haciendo tú. Mañana conversaremos el asunto, ahora cálmate y descansa - exclamé yo fingiendo más calma de la que sentía para tranquilizarla a ella.  
  
Esta bien - aceptó aunque algo renuente - mañana te llamo lo más temprano que pueda.  
  
Esta bien, pero vete ya - acepte yo - te amo - agregué luego.  
  
Yo también te amo - exclamó ella en un susurro - cuanto me gustaría poder darte un beso ahora mismo.  
  
No puedes te quemas - le dije yo con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió - así que vete ya y sueña conmigo, pero trata de no decir nombres - bromeé yo finalmente.  
  
En ese momento Brigitte se rió muy bajito y luego me sonrió, y el mundo tuvo sentido para mí. Finalmente desapareció y yo me fui a mi cuarto para pensar en las posibles consecuencias de esta desafortunada coincidencia, con mi conciencia como molesta compañera de preocupaciones.  
  
La suerte no está de tu lado, chico - se burlaba mi conciencia.  
  
Genial, ahora hasta te burlas de mí - exclamé yo en voz alta.  
  
Perdón, pero es cierto - replicó la voz imaginaria.  
  
Quizás, pero todo el asunto puede quedar allí, cuantas posibilidades hay de que Boris se lo cuente a alguien. Es un echo de lo más irrelevante.  
  
Quizás, así lo espero por tu propio bien.  
  
Vete y déjame dormir - rogué yo, apagando con mi varita unas velas que flotaban cerca del techo y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Está bien, pero solamente porque te tengo lástima.  
  
Dios me estoy volviendo loco. Creo que necesito por lo menos una mascota - me dije a mí mismo después de uno de las conversaciones más raras que había tenido con mi estúpida conciencia.  
  
*******************  
  
¡Remus!! - Me despertó la voz de Brigitte que gritaba desde lo que parecía ser mi sala de estar.  
  
¿Qué demon.? - murmuré yo mientras mis ojos se abrían de golpe para luego cerrarlos, medio cegado por el sol que entraba por la ventana.  
  
¡Remus!!! - volvió a gritar la voz de Brigitte, llamándome una vez. Rápidamente salí de la cama y restregándome el rostro y el cabello me arrodillé frente al fuego de la chimenea en el que una vez más flotaba la cabeza de Brigitte.  
  
¡Cómo se te ocurre gritar así! - exclamé bostezando.  
  
No te despertabas - exclamó ella sonriendo con expresión traviesa.  
  
¿No es algo peligroso? - Le dije yo sentándome en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
¡Qué va! William está en el trabajo, no hay nadie en casa - exclamó ella despreocupadamente.  
  
¿Y puedo saber porque tan feliz? - Pregunté ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole.  
  
Tú eres la causa - me informó ella simplemente.  
  
¿Yo? - exclamé con curiosidad.  
  
Sí, seguí tu consejo de anoche.  
  
¿Mi consejo?  
  
Sí, me dijiste que soñara contigo.  
  
Yo me reí y sonriéndole le mandé un beso, en ese momento me hubiera gustado poder darle un beso.  
  
Estás loca - exclamé cariñosamente.  
  
¿Yo?  
  
Sí tú.  
  
Y que tal si llevo mi loca persona para allá.  
  
Me encantaría - exclamé yo.  
  
Entonces hazte a un lado que ahí voy.  
  
Eso me dispuse a hacer, me iba a poner de pie, y la cabezita linda de mi Brigitte aun estaba en el fuego cuando una voz de hombre, que no era la mía, resonó en mis oídos; la voz había venido desde la casa de Bri. Y supe al instante quien era, los ojos azules de Brigitte me lo informaron, esos ojos hasta hace un momento risueños estaban muy abiertos y con expresión de increíble sorpresa.  
  
Brigitte, cariño, ¿con quien hablas? - exclamó la voz amable de William Drake, el esposo Brigitte como si viniera de muy lejos; y ni ella ni yo acertábamos a pensar que hacer.  
  
Hola Will, es un viejo amigo de colegio. Lo lamento pero creo que tendré que irme ahora, te hablo luego - exclamó Brigitte dirigiéndose hacia mí y fingiendo un tono casual.  
  
No te preocupes cariño, habla nomás - volvió a sonar la voz de William - mucho gusto - exclamó luego alzando la voz y saludándome a mí con voz alegre - Brigitte no tiene mucho contacto con sus amigos de colegio, y me alegra saber que está corrigiendo eso.  
  
Es un placer hablar saludarlo - dije yo, fingiendo también un tono casual.  
  
Hablamos luego - exclamó Brigitte y su cabeza desapareció de nuevo, dejándome en un estado de gran temor y nerviosismo.  
  
Eso estuvo cerca muchacho - exclamó mi conciencia otra hablándome a través de mi reflejo en el espejo de la sala.  
  
Dímelo a mí - exclamé yo tumbándome en el suelo de la sala y suspirando con alivio.  
  
Fin de la Quinta Parte. *******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente cruel, hasta aquí el capítulo 5. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Estuvo cerca, pero al parecer lo superaron ¿será así realmente? Vamos, no sean malos, si lo están leyendo dejen reviews. Ahora sí, aprovecho este momento para recomendarles los fics de mi amiga llSIRIArweNlllBlacKll. Son muy buenos, de verdad se los recomiendo, pero les recomiendo en especial "Amiga mía" en drama y romance, muy original; y "Lo que todas deseamos alguna vez" comedia, realmente gracioso.  
  
Ahora si me despido de ustedes. Besos a mis queridos lectores y miembros del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
P.D. Ah sí, me olvidaba, me gustaría que algún miembro de 'la Orden Siriusana', me dejara en mi mail la dirección, quiero unirme. Gracias, ahora sí, bye. 


	6. Sexta Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no he leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, pero aun malvada, que aun no deja reviews, pero no me importa. En el capítulo anterior Remisito se libró de un gran problema, pero uno nuevo se presenta. En este capítulo un giro en la historia y aparece un personaje ignorado hasta ahora. Antes del capítulo, review:  
  
llSIRIArweNlllBlacKll: Hola de nuevo Siria, como estás que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que te guste este también. Pasa algo importante y aparecen nuevos personajes. Sin más que decir me despido, bye.  
  
Y ahora, sin más preámbulos al capítulo:  
Lorien Lupin.  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Sexta parte:  
  
Lo ilusa que es la juventud, en ese momento de verdad creí que me había librado de ese problema; y que esa desafortunada nueva coincidencia, no tendría consecuencias. Fui un tonto, lo admito; porque en el momento que yo resoplaba aliviado en un sillón de mi sala, el rostro nervioso de Brigitte volvió a aparecer entre las llamas y fingiendo nuevamente un tono casual empezó a hablar.  
  
Hola, perdona que te moleste tan pronto, pero William y yo estamos organizando una fiesta este fin de semana y estaríamos encantados de que pudieras venir - exclamó Brigitte con el tono más natural que podía, pero mandándome miradas nerviosas con sus ojos azules que brillaban por los nervios.  
  
Yo la interrogaba con la vista tratando de saber que debía contestar, pero ella agitaba la cabeza como señal de no saber el mejor modo de actuar, yo me disponía a rechazar la oferta amablemente, varias horas de convivencia con el tal William Drake, ni más ni menos que el esposo de mi amada Brigitte, era más de lo que me sentía capaz de soportar. Desgraciadamente la voz de William volvió a sonar, dirigiéndose a mí nuevamente, y el muy imbécil me invitó tan amable y educadamente que me fue imposible no aceptar, finalmente la cabeza de Brigitte y sus reprochadoras miradas desaparecieron de mi chimenea y yo volví a aventarme en el sillón, está vez no sintiéndome para nada aliviado.  
  
Esa va ser una velada encantadora - ironizó mi molesta conciencia, mientras yo lanzaba una mirada al espejo de la sala y veía a mi reflejo sonriéndome con burla en los ojos.  
  
Es que acaso me volví loco la otra noche, eso debe ser. Brigitte y yo jamás nos encontramos y yo simplemente estoy internado en el pabellón psiquiátrico de St. Mugo.  
  
No muchacho, desgraciadamente no estás loco.  
  
Debo estarlo, tú tienes que ser un síntoma de locura, estas conversaciones no son normales.  
  
Quizás tienes razón, pero eso sería el colmo de la mala suerte.  
  
Por lo menos esas raras conversaciones conmigo mismo y la presencia de Brigitte me distraían de la creciente sensación de nervios que me invadió con el transcurso de los días antes de la bendita fiesta, pero me decía a mi mismo que nada iba a suceder, y llegué a presentir que así sería. Así quedó demostrado una vez más que son las mujeres las del sexto sentido, y que yo; ya fuera por mi condición de varón o por simple negación de la naturaleza, carecía por completo de ese dichoso sentido extra.  
  
El día de la fiesta llegó, yo estaba considerando seriamente no asistir y disculparme luego, pero desistí a último minuto. Me carcomían las ganas de saber como era el hombre que ante el mundo era la pareja de mi Brigitte. Así que me alisté con mucho más esmero del usual, y dejando a un lado la vanidad debo admitir que estaba yo para morirse. La mirada de Brigitte y de todas las demás mujeres de la fiesta me lo confirmaron momentos después.  
  
Pero la persona a la que en realidad quería yo impresionar sin darme cuenta, el hombre al que yo quería apabullar no se inmutó. A pesar de que en apariencia, porte y personalidad era yo mucho más imponente que él, e incluso más joven, él no pareció receloso en ningún momento. Quizás era su misma edad, William era por lo menos 10 años mayor que Brigitte y yo; pero en cuanto entré por la chimenea, sonrió amablemente y me expresó su alegría por conocer por fin a uno de los amigos de colegio de Brigitte, y ya no pude sentir por él todo el desprecio que hubiera querido sentir. Para mi desgracia, realmente me agradó el esposo de la mujer a la que amaba. ¿No les parece irónico?  
  
Finalmente me paré frente a mi chimenea y echando los polvos flu al fuego, partí hacia la casa de Brigitte. Me recibieron ella y su esposo William, que en ese momento estaban de pie junto a la chimenea, recibiendo a sus invitados junto con un elfo doméstico que se llevaba las capas de ambos. Por primera vez mis ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que había llevado a Brigitte al altar. Ella no me había mostrado foto alguna de él; en realidad ella no guardaba ninguna foto en su cartera, la única foto que yo le había encontrado, escondida dentro de un viejo estuche de maquillaje que jamás usaba, era una foto mágica de nosotros dos en el fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts. Así que como ya dije era la primera vez que William Drake tenía un rostro en mi mente, y la imagen que ahora ocupaba su nombre me tranquilizó mucho. William no era particularmente apuesto, su imagen no era nada imponente, estoy seguro que si me lo hubiera encontrado en cualquier otro lugar o circunstancias lo habría olvidado pocos minutos después de perderlo de vista. Era más bajo que yo, prácticamente del tamaño de Brigitte, de contextura media, definitivamente más grueso que yo. Su cabello negro era opaco, y en sus ojos negros de mirada amable, no había nada de extraordinario, era completamente opuesto a mí en aspecto, no supe decir si lo era también en su forma de ser, y si era por esas razones que ella lo había elegido, porque no quería acordarse de mí.  
  
Bienvenido señor.  
  
Remus Lupin, es un placer - exclamé por formulismo cuando William me saludo extendiendo la mano con gesto amable.  
  
Hola Remus, bienvenido - exclamó Brigitte extendiendo una mano que yo besé cortamente.  
  
El resto de la fiesta transcurrió de la forma más normal que era posible, conversé con bastantes personas, amigos del trabajo de William, familiares de William, amigos de ella y él. Por suerte, no vi a ninguno de los familiares de Bri, estoy seguro que no me hubieran olvidado, no después del escándalo que hubo cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos y del escándalo aun mayor que hubo cuando me fui del departamento, sin haberle propuesto matrimonio en ningún momento. También me alegró no encontrar en la reunión a ninguno de los antiguos amigos de Brigitte. Aquellos que junto a mis amigos, conformaban nuestro circulo social al momento de separarnos.  
  
Muchas mujeres en la fiesta me hacían claras invitaciones para que nos conozcamos más a fondo, yo las evitaba como podía, hasta que me encontré una con la que me vi obligado a excusarme y salir disparado hacia el piso superior y esconderme temporalmente en el baño de la planta alta. Cada pocos minutos me asomaba hacia abajo, todo para comprobar una y otra vez que la insistente dama aun estaba al pie de la escalera, esperando a que yo bajara. Ya había pasado como diez minutos en el dichoso baño cuando volví a salir al pasillo, para acercarme una vez más a la baranda de la escalera. Y allí me topé con Brigitte, casi no habíamos hablado en toda la noche, unas pocas veces se había acercado a mi y se había quedado junto a mi, pero en dos de esos momentos se había acercado William, y tras unos estresantes diez minutos de conversación sobre nuestros años en Hogwarts, Brigitte se había alejado con la excusa de ir a ver como estaba la cena.  
  
La última vez que se había acercado a hablar conmigo, un elfo había salido para informar que la cena estaba lista y habíamos pasado al comedor. Después de eso no había habido oportunidad y luego había aparecido la mujer que esperaba abajo y que no se había apartado de mí por bastante rato.  
  
Remus, por fin te encuentro a solas. - exclamó acercándose a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y besándome en los labios, antes de separarse de mi, y cogiéndome la mano llevarme de regreso al baño - es mejor salir del pasillo - exclamó con voz traviesa una vez cerrada la puerta.  
  
¿Estás loca? - exclamé mirándola con sorpresa, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle - no podemos.  
  
¿Y por qué no? - exclamó ella mirándome sensualmente y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho me empujó lentamente hasta que quedé sentado en la tapa cerrada del inodoro.  
  
Brigitte recogió un poco su túnica color lavanda y se sentó en mi regazo, con las piernas a los lados de mi cadera y echándome los brazos al cuello empezó a besarme mucho más apasionadamente que en el pasillo.  
  
Mis labios recorrían su cuello y ella parecía empezar a olvidarse de que nos encontrábamos en su casa, y que su esposo, y otras veinticinco personas se encontraban a pocos pasos de nosotros, bajando la escalera no más estaba una de ellos.  
  
Bri, no podemos hacer esto. - exclamé yo cuando las risas de alguien en el piso de abajo me regresaron a la realidad - no aquí, no ahora.  
  
Umm, supongo que tienes razón - exclamó Brigitte soltando mi oreja y mirándome a los ojos con ligera decepción en su rostro, que ahora estaba cubierto de un ligero color rojo.  
  
Lamentablemente la tengo - exclamé yo con media sonrisa.  
  
Brigitte me dio otro corto beso en la boca y se levantó, dirigiéndose al espejo para arreglarse. Se peinó el cabello que yo le había revuelto y con un hechizo quitó las arrugas que se habían formado en su túnica, luego se lavó el maquillaje y rápidamente se lo aplicó de nuevo.  
  
Como nueva - exclamó mirándose al espejo por última vez, y luego con una sonrisa se volteo hacia mí que ya de pie la miraba con una sonrisa - ahora déjame que te arreglé a ti también. Mira como te he dejado - exclamó riendo cortamente y empezando a peinar mí cabello, que ella había dejado todo revuelto.  
  
Yo la dejé hacer, le gustaba hacer esas cosas, arreglarme le gustaba mucho, no se porque. Me arregló la túnica, quitó las marcas de su lápiz labial de mi rostro y alrededores y poniendo su mano en mis labios besó el dorso de su mano que ocultaba mi boca.  
  
Te besaría pero después te tengo que volver a desmaquillar - dijo sonriendo y separándose de mí, abrió la puerta - yo bajo de primero y luego tú te escabulles abajo, procurando que te vean la menor cantidad de gente posible.  
  
Como tú digas - le dije mientras ella tomaba mi mano y salíamos de regreso al pasillo.  
  
Y ahí frente a nosotros, una de las personas que me había alegrado no ver en la fiesta. Alexandra Gubert estaba de pie frente a nosotros, viéndonos con gran sorpresa, especialmente a mí.  
  
¿Remus Lupin? - exclamó arrugando ligeramente el ceño en un gesto de confusión.  
  
Hola Alexandra - fue lo único que exclamé yo, soltando al instante la mano de Brigitte.  
  
Fin del capítulo seis. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda y malvada. Hasta aquí el capítulo seis, o la sexta parte, como dice arriba de todo. ¿Quién es la tipa que los encontró? ¿Le dirá a alguien? ¿Se fregó Remus? Bueno dejen sus opiniones, bye.  
  
Besos para todos mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
  
Lorien Lupin.  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	7. Séptima Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no he leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola lindas y malvadas personas que leen este fic y no dejan reviews. ¡Su Lorien ha vuelto! Y con un nuevo capítulo de este fic haciéndole compañía: "saluda capítulo" *el capítulo 7 agita una esquina en forma de saludo* "buen capítulo, está bien educadito". Bueno sin más imbecilidades de mi parte, en el capítulo anterior Remus fue a una fiesta en casa de Brigitte y se estuvieron besando en el baño, no pasó más porque a Remus le pareció muy riesgoso, y cuando salían del baño para volver a bajar hasta la fiesta, se apareció alguien que lo reconoció y de paso lo vio con Brigitte. ¿Qué pasará? Véanlo en este capítulo. Pero antes los dejo con reviews:  
  
llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Hola amiga mía, fiel lectora del alma que sería de este fic sin tus reviews. Gracias nuevamente por tomarte el trabajito de dejar review, sabes que me encanta saber que te gusta mi ficsito. Ya vez que volví a pesar de tanto problema, y espero que este capítulo valga la pena tanta espera. Bye, me despido amiga, besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
MAIZA HERLO: ¡Maiza loca!!!! Que bueno tenerte también por aquí, me alegra que te unieras a la disfuncional familia de ff.net y saber que te gustó este pequeño fic mío, gracias por dejarme review, me hiciste muy feliz =D ya me hice socia de las lupinas =D por fin hay una. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 6, espero que te guste, bye y besitos, también espero más capítulos de tu fic, pero esa es otra historia.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Séptima Parte:  
  
¿Remus? Que demonios haces tú aquí - exclamó una muy sorprendida Alexandra.  
  
Me lo encontré el otro día en la calle y lo invite cuando hablábamos por la chimenea William lo invitó - explicó Brigitte.  
  
¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y William sabe que ustedes dos se amaban con locura hasta hace cuatro años, cuando este desgraciado te dejó de esa manera? - exclamó Alexandra indignada.  
  
No - admitió Brigitte - y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada, solamente haría las cosas incómodas para todo el mundo; y todo por algo que pasó hace mucho y que ya no existe.  
  
Creo que es momento de explicar porque es que Alexandra está tan molesta conmigo, bueno se debe en gran parte al modo en que Brigitte y yo terminamos. La manera en que terminé con Brigitte es algo de lo que aun me avergüenzo muchísimo, y es la razón porque toda su familia, sus amigos y conocidos me odian hasta el día de hoy, y me odiaban incluso más en aquella época, de todos modos no habían pasado ni cinco años desde el suceso. Ese día Brigitte iba a visitar a Alexandra a su casa, yo no quise ir con ella, le dije que avanzaría unas cosas que tenía que hacer y cuando ella se fue empaqué mis maletas y me fui, no dejé una carta, ni siquiera una nota. Bueno traté de dejar una carta, pero después de escribir varias sin que ninguna me gustara o me convenciera siquiera de que no era yo un perfecto bastardo, borré las palabras del pergamino y salí de la casa, dejando tan solo ese arrugado pergamino en blanco. Fui cobarde, lo admito, me di cuenta de que a diferencia de Sirius yo no habría podido verla a la cara y mentirle, no habría podido ver sus ojos azules y decirle que lo nuestro no funcionaba o que estaba enamorado de otra, ella no lo creería, como lo hubiera creído si a pesar de estar juntos desde sexto año ella era aun capaz de hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza con tan sólo una mirada; ella no lo hubiera creído, así como yo no le hubiera creído si hubiera venido de ella. No pude mentirle, no quería lastimarla, y en lugar de eso hice algo peor, simplemente me hice humo, la lastimé aun más, la lastimé tanto que dejó el país a las pocas semanas.  
  
No entiendo como puedes dejar a este tipo entrar en tu casa después de lo que te hizo - murmuró Alexandra cogiendo a Brigitte por la muñeca y alejándola unos pasos para que no las oyera, lo que en realidad no funcionó porque se alejaron solamente unos tres pasos de mí.  
  
Alex, yo te aprecio mucho, pero es mi vida y yo decido quien entra a mi casa y quien no - murmuró Brigitte seriamente - además si Remus y yo podemos olvidar todo el asunto y actuar como adultos, tú podrías hacer lo mismo.  
  
¿Saben qué es inútil alejarse? Puedo escucharlas - exclamé yo.  
  
Brigitte volvió junto a mi lado.  
  
Aun no puedo creer que le hablaras cuando te lo encontraste después del modo en que te trató, y que encima de todo lo invitaras a tu fiesta. No haz actuado de manera tan impulsiva desde que andabas con Lupin - de repente Alexandra se quedó en silencio y nos miró fijamente primero a Brigitte y luego a mí - ¿no me digan que ustedes. . .? - preguntó aun sorprendida.  
  
Por única respuesta Brigitte giró y abrazándome por la cintura se acercó más a mí, y empezando a besarme. Después de unos instantes nos separamos y Brigitte dirigió una mirada desafiante a Alexandra.  
  
Lo sabía - exclamó esta mirándola primero a ella y luego a mí, que aun la sostenía por la cintura - no había posibilidad de que se vieran y no empezaran de nuevo con todo.  
  
Alex, entiende que yo lo amo, hemos hablado y hemos decidido dejar el pasado atrás - exclamó y Brigitte y soltándose de mi se adelantó hacia su más antigua a miga y con una tímida sonrisa le cogió ambas manos - tú entiendes ¿verdad?  
  
No diré nada - dijo Alexandra sonriendo ligeramente a Brigitte - pero que conste que no creo que William se merezca algo así - agregó luego - Bueno yo voy a regresar a la fiesta - exclamó soltando a Bri y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de bajar el primer escalón y girándose, miró a Brigitte, que había vuelto junto a mí - espero que sean felices.  
  
Gracias Alex - susurró mi amada sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
No te atrevas a volverla a lastimar - agregó luego mirándome a mí.  
  
Luego se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Brigitte se volvió a mirarme y aventándome los brazos al cuello me dio un beso para después sonreírme.  
  
Alex nos ayudará, ya veras - me dijo abrazándose fuertemente a mí.  
  
Bri, cariño, no podemos quedarnos aquí arriba y menos abrazados de esta forma, cualquiera podría subir - murmuré yo momentos después.  
  
Tienes toda la razón, yo iré a mi cuarto un momento tu baja todo lo disimuladamente que puedas y yo iré en unos minutos.  
  
Mejor me aparezco junto al bar, ¿puedo aparecerme en tu casa?  
  
Sí, pero antes límpiate el lápiz labial - agregó ella sonriendo divertida.  
  
Yo entré al baño limpié mi rostro y desaparecí después de dirigirle una sonrisa a Brigitte.  
  
Todo fue bastante bien, aparecí junto al bar, y nadie pareció notarlo, y luego me tomé unos tragos, pero después tuve soportar las insinuaciones de una señora que tenía edad para ser mi madre. El asunto empeoró aun más cuando William me abordó para presentarme a su jefe, el cual me dirigió una mirada tal, que estuve seguro de que mi amigo el shef era más amigo del señor ese de lo yo suponía; y de que había hablado con este de mí, con descripción y todo. Por suerte el jefe de William y su esposa, a la que por la mirada que me daba, se lo debía haber dicho su esposo (la gente ya no sabe guardar secretos), no mencionaron nada del asunto ni hicieron el menor gesto hacia mí, que me pudiera delatar ante el marido de Brigitte. Alexandra me salvó de semejante compañía, cosa que yo le agradecí desde el fondo de mi alma, pero insistió en hablar de lo que yo había estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro años así que me las ingenié para alejarme de ella y volver al bar.  
  
Después de cerca de una hora de huir de diversas personas y conversaciones; incluyendo una con William sobre nuestros años de escuela, me despedí de ellos muy formalmente, les agradecí por una velada encantadora y me fui del lugar. Estaba agradecido de que esa noche hubiera acabado. No me fui por la chimenea, transformé mi ropa de mago en ropas muggles y decidí caminar un rato y luego tomar el subterráneo, no me había alejado nidos cuadras de la casa de Brigitte cuando una mano me asió el brazo deteniéndome.  
  
Brigitte, ¿qué haces aquí? - exclamé sorprendido.  
  
Se te cayó esto - exclamó enseñándome una billetera de cuero negro.  
  
Eso no es mío - exclamé riendo ligeramente.  
  
Lo sé, quería hablar contigo así que la aparecí y le dije a William que te la entregaría.  
  
Estas loca - le dije sonriéndole - ¿pero que querías decirme?  
  
Remus, yo quiero vivir contigo - exclamó Brigitte mirándome con gran decisión en la mirada - dejaré a William.  
  
Fin del capítulo 7 (o la sétima parte, como dice arriba). *******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente linda y malvada, ya ven esto se acerca al final. Brigitte a decidido dejar a William y al parecer hay amigos de este que saben que su esposa le pone los cuernos. Déjenme reviews y díganme que les pareció. Besos, nos vemos en capítulo 8, u octava parte.  
  
Lorien Lupin "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" y de "Las Lupinas" ^^ (allí adoramos a Remus, recién se formó, únanse) 


	8. Octava Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el siguiente relato no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. Con la excepción de anteriormente nombrada Brigitte Beauséant y alguien más por ahí que no hayan salido en los cuatro primeros libros (no he leído el cinco así que cualquier nombre similar será la coincidencia más grande de la faz de la tierra) así que pido encarecidamente, nada de demandas, no creo merecerlas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda y un poco menos malvada, porque ya empiezan a dejar reviews, ¿aunque no creen que debieron empezar un poco antes? Este fic ya casi termina. Bueno pues, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más,, sé que ya no actualizo tan seguido como lo hacía al principio del fic, pero véanlo desde este punto de vista, yo debo escribir los capítulos nuevos de 5 fics distintos, son muchos capítulos por escribir y aun así los escribo todos, téngame consideración; ah sí, y lean mis otros fics, si los leen todos les duraran más y no notaran que tanto mis demoras. Bueno el capítulo anterior se quedó en que Remus consiguió escapar de la fiesta, pero Brigitte lo siguió, a tomado la decisión de dejar a William y se quiere mudar con Remus, ¿qué pasará? Pues véanlo hoy, pero antes reviews:  
  
llSIRIArweNlllBlacKll: Hola mi Siria, tu siempre tan fiel lectora, lamento que el capítulo anterior haya sido corto, en especial después de la gran espera que tuviste que soportar para verlo en ff.net. Sí amiguita, ya termina ;_; y lo voy a extrañar, pero debe terminar en algún momento. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 8, u octava parte, bye y besitos.  
  
Isabela Black: Hola loca, bueno tenerte por aquí, tú lees todos, pero no dejas review casi nunca, así que es agradable tenerte por aquí. No me importa que me odies, porque yo a ti te quiero mucho jiji. Esta bien, siento la demora, pero tú ya sabes que sucedió, y esta vez no pasó tanto, tiempo. En cuanto a lo que dices de Remus, pues lo veremos aquí. Te dejo con el capítulo 8 u octava parte, espero que te guste, bye y besitos.  
  
"Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Octava Parte  
  
¡¿Hablas en serio?!!! - Pregunté incrédulo, pero una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en mi rostro muy a pesar de mi conciencia que me gritaba a voz en cuello, no la oí, mi corazón gritaba más fuerte.  
  
Sí Remus, ya sabes que siempre has sido tú el hombre con el que quiero pasar mi vida, eso no ha cambiado - exclamó ella apoyando su mano en mi pecho y mirándome con esos hermosos azules que tanto me alocan.  
  
Y entonces la abracé y la besé, antes de acordarme en donde estabamos. Nos separamos sonriendo aun, y sin siquiera molestarnos en mirar alrededor, para comprobar que nadie nos hubiera visto.  
  
¿Cuándo? - pregunte sonriéndole.  
  
Lo más pronto posible - exclamó ella acercándose y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho - sería capaz de irme ahorita mismo, dejando todo atrás, tan solo para poder volver a amanecer a tu lado - nos volvimos a separar, y le sonreí nuevamente.  
  
No puedo dejar que hagas eso - le dije volviéndome a separar de ella.  
  
¿Por qué no? - exclamó Brigitte ligeramente sorprendida.  
  
Porque necesitas empacar, no puedes irte sin tu ropa - exclamé sonriéndole divertido, ella suspiró, visiblemente aliviada.  
  
¿Entonces mañana? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos.  
  
Me volví a acercar a ella, y apartando su cabello castaño acerqué mis labios a su oreja.  
  
Sí, ven mañana, nos iremos hasta que las cosas se enfríen un poco y tu puedas arreglar los papeles de divorcio con William - le susurré al oído, aprovechando para darle un pequeño beso en la oreja, y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla me alejé por la calle.  
  
¡Remus! - la oí llamarme cuando apenas y me había alejado un par de metros, giré y la vi sonreír - olvidaste tu billetera - exclamó aventándome la que había aparecido.  
  
Gracias - grité yo sonriendo divertido, atrapándola y siguiendo mi camino.  
  
No sé ni como llegué a mi casa, no me fijé por donde iba; estaba tan feliz, pensé en lo que me había dicho, en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, y me imaginé todos los momentos que habrían de pasar en los años que tendríamos para estar juntos. Una estúpida sonrisa de soñador se formó en mi rostro (todas las sonrisas de soñador diurno lucen estúpidas) y no desapareció de él hasta que llegué a mi casa y aun sonriendo me aventé al sillón de mi sala. Allí me quedé dormido, aun vestido con las ropas muggles en que había transformado mi túnica. Recuerdo que soñé que Brigitte entraba por la puerta, con varias maletas a su alrededor, tras ella el sol brillaba, iluminando su cabello castaño, mientras ella me miraba a los ojos y sonreía tan feliz como solo la había visto aquella vez que nos reencontramos en la discoteca hace más de cinco años. Desperté cerca de las tres de la mañana, el fuego aun ardía en la chimenea, aunque por su escaso tamaño, supuse que no haría por mucho tiempo, me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me desvestí y me metí en la cama, sonriendo ante la idea de que Brigitte llegaría al día siguiente y jamás se volvería a ir.  
  
*********************  
  
La voz de Brigitte me despertó en la mañana, mientras me despertaba sentí sus pasos subir las escaleras, la oí entrar a mi habitación y sentí sus labios en caer repetidamente sobre mis labios, párpados, frente y mejillas. Escuché su voz, mientras su mano acariciaba y ordenaba mi cabello.  
  
Vamos lobito mío, abre esos lindos ojos dorados y mírame de una vez por todas - fingiendo un quejido de sueño abrí un poco los ojos y cubriéndome con la sabana hasta la nariz los abrí completamente.  
  
¡Oh! Eres tú amor - exclamé alegre y fingiendo sorpresa mientras ella una vez más miraba en mis ojos.  
  
Me encantan tus ojos ¿sabes? - dijo de pronto, sonriéndome.  
  
Y a mí me encantan los tuyos - exclamé yo.  
  
No es igual - exclamó ella - mis ojos son azules, mucha gente los tiene azules. Los tuyos son especiales; nunca antes de conocerte a ti vi ojos de ese color. Me encanta ver mi reflejo en ellos tus ojos dorados.  
  
Me vas a hacer sonrojar - exclamé yo, sonriendo falsamente apenado.  
  
Que tonto - exclamó ella besándome sobre la sabana - me aparecí afuera, pero ya tengo que irme; vine a decirte que no podré venir hasta el anochecer. William estará todo el día en casa, trabajando en su estudio y me será imposible salir antes de que él se vaya a su reunión. Ahorita no sabe que me fui, cree que estoy en el baño.  
  
Yo reí divertido y ella rió conmigo, aventándose sobre la cama y abrazándose a mí.  
  
¿Cuánto llevas en el baño amor? - pregunté luego de un momento.  
  
Ella miró su reloj.  
  
¡Hay! - exclamó ligeramente alarmada, pero luego rió divertida - mejor me voy o creerá que estoy enferma o que me corté las venas en la bañera. Adiós amor, nos vemos en la noche - exclamó y apartando la sabana de mi rostro y aventándose sobre mis labios.  
  
Hey, aun no me cepillo los dientes - exclamé yo con su boca aun sobre la mía.  
  
Y eso que, tú solo hueles a chocolate - exclamó ella sin despegar de mí sus labios y profundizando el beso.  
  
Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos, y subían por ellos hasta que sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello, y yo podía sentir sus dedos deslizándose suavemente sobre mi cuero cabelludo y entre mi cabello. Mis manos subían de su cintura a su espalda; suavemente le di la vuelta y la eché sobre la cama, quedándome en parte a su costado y en parte sobre ella, aun sin dejar de besarla. Después de algunos momentos nos separamos, o más bien, yo me separé de ella. Brigitte aulló tristemente y irguiéndose un poco volvió a aullar en mi oído con una voz mucho más sensual y mordió suavemente mi oreja.  
  
Vamos Bri, en la noche nos veremos - exclamé yo sonriéndole - ten paciencia. Está noche, cuando tus maletas estén en esta casa, y las mías estén hechas; antes de irnos de aquí le aullaremos un rato a la luna - exclamé con voz seductora, ella sonrió pícaramente y rió alegre - además - agregué - si te quedas más aquí William pensará que algo del desayuno te cayó mal.  
  
Ella rió falsamente enfadada y dándome un pequeño golpe en el pecho se bajó de la cama.  
  
Eres un bobo, pero tienes razón, me voy - exclamó y volviendo a inclinarse sobre mí me dio un nuevo y corto beso en los labios - pero te tomo la palabra, cuando tus maletas estén hechas y las mías junto a las tuyas; antes de irnos de aquí, tenemos que aullarle a la luna.  
  
Prometido - exclamé yo alzando la mano derecha como juramento. Una promesa más que no pude cumplir.  
  
Luego de eso Brigitte se fue escaleras abajo, la oí cerrar la puerta de la calle. Nadie puede aparecer y desaparecer en mi casa, hay hechizos que la protegen de posibles invasores. Finalmente salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, no me importaba lo que dijera Brigitte, necesitaba cepillarme los dientes.  
  
Decidí aprovechar el tiempo hasta que abriera el Banco Gringotts (N.A. ¿Cómo se escribe el nombre ese? Ups, no recuerdo, espero que así sea) y armé aun par de maletas con las cosas que me llevaría. Cuando terminé chequeé mi reloj, tomé un rápido desayuno y me dirigí al callejón Diagon, directo al banco Gringotts. Fui a mi bóveda para sacar algo de dinero, lo necesitaríamos si pensábamos irnos durante algún tiempo, me percaté que mis ahorros no me durarían durante mucho tiempo, debía esforzarme más y conseguir un nuevo trabajo, había olvidado ese asunto cuando me encontré con Brigitte, pero ahora que viviríamos juntos, eso era nuevamente una prioridad.  
  
Regresé a casa y me preparé algo de almorzar, decidí acabar con todo lo perecedero en mi alacena, ya que no sabía cuando volvería, no recomiendo a nadie mezclar los ingredientes que yo mezclé. De todas maneras no los comí, después de un bocado de ese fallido experimento mío lo desaparecí para siempre y me comí una lata de atún y una bolsa de galletas. Decidí leer un libro, casi todos se quedarían en casa; tan solo me llevaba uno conmigo en la maleta. Me fui a la sala y me senté a leer; estaba impaciente porque fuera de noche, quería ver a Brigitte entrar por la puerta con las maletas en la mano, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y cumplir mi promesa. Cuando finalmente empecé a prestar alguna atención a lo que leía un suave plop resonó en mi silenciosa sala de estar y una voz masculina sonó en mis oídos, venía de mi chimenea y era de la persona a la que menos me esperaba en esos momentos.  
  
Hola Remus - exclamó William, y yo, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, levanté los ojos hasta que los míos se toparon con sus amables ojos negros.  
  
William sonrió levemente y yo forcé una sonrisa, una de las sonrisas que más me ha costado hacer aparecer.  
  
Hola William - exclamé finalmente - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo de algo - exclamó él.  
  
Claro, será un placer - exclamé yo, alegrándome de haber dejado las maletas en mi cuarto, en lugar de haberlas bajado como había pensado hacer.  
  
Está bien, gracias. Ahí voy - exclamó él y su cabeza desapareció un momento, luego el fuego adquirió nuevamente un tono verde, se hizo muy alto y en él apareció William Drake, en ropa de casa y con una leve y amable sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Fin del capítulo 8 u octava parte. ****************************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, ¿qué les pareció? Yo sé que está corto, pero al menso no se demoró. Lamento decir que el próximo capítulo será el último de este fic ;_; en el próximo verán como termina todo. La conversación entre Remus y William, saldrán Alexandra, el shef, ex amigo de Remus, el jefe; y que tienen que ver todos ellos en el asunto. Hasta el próximo capítulo a todos; muchos besos de:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
Y administradora adjunta de  
"La legión de las Lupinas"  
(foro nuevo, esperando a todas las fans de Remusito). 


End file.
